


Dating is annoying.

by venlig



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Fake Marriage, First Kiss, Kinda, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venlig/pseuds/venlig
Summary: Based on a prompt.Steve finds out he is apparently going to marry Tony.Things happen.





	Dating is annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first avengers fanfic.  
> Civil war did not happen here.  
> I am german so if my english sucks, I'm sorry but I'm more of a Kartoffelsalat and Gerichtsmediziner guy. 
> 
> Enjoy! I hope you like it :)
> 
> PROMPT: "I've heard the news!" "The news? What news?" "Oh, but the one about your wedding, of course." "Uh, the one about my- WHAT?!" from @its-just-a-writers-manual on Tumblr!

Steve swallowed the last bite of his bagel and stood up. He wiped his hands at his black jeans (“seriously Steve, you have to stop putting that delicious ass in those awful khaki pants!”- Tony's words) and went out of the kitchen, his sketchbook under his arm.

Suddenly a whirl of red hair and black pantsuit was on him and his nose was filled with a strong scent of roses. Confused and kinda scared he put his arms around the body that was pressing against him. His sketchbook fell on his foot and he bit his lip to stop the rather unmanly scream escaping his mouth.

The hug ended and Steve could identify the person as Miss Potts.

“Uhm, hello Miss Potts. That was a... nice greeting?” he said and smiled slightly.  
Mrs Potts looked at him lovingly.  
“Oh Steve, we talked about this. It's Pepper. Especially now that we are basically family!”  
Steve raised an eyebrow.  
“Family? What do you mean?”

Mrs Potts- no, _Pepper_ \- grinned and her eyes were a little bit wet.  
“I have heard the news!” she exclaimed loudly.  
“The news? What news?”  
“Oh, but the one about your wedding of course!”  
“Uh? The one about my- WHAT?!”

Steve stared at Mrs Po- no, Pepper, _dammit!_  
She frowned.  
“Your wedding. Tony just told me. You and him are going to be married”  
“We are going to do WHAT?!”

Steve blinked a few times and sighed.  
“Is this some kind of prank? Did Tony think it would be funny to prank me again? He does know that we had humor in the forties, right?”

Now it was at Pepper-good job, Steve- to look confused. Then her eyes widened.  
“Oh my god! I'm sorry! Forget it, forget everything I just said! Oh, Tony is going to kill me. How should I've known that he hadn't proposed yet?! That unorganized billionaire...”she rambled shocked and the next second she was walking down the hall, her high heels loud on the floor.

Steve stood there confused and stared at the door Pepper just went through.  
Then he slowly picked up his sketchbook and continued his walk to the living room.

 

When he entered the big room with the large couch, many armchairs and a TV as big as his bed in the war (nobody believed him but he insisted that it was true), Clint and Natasha were sitting at one of the big couches  
Nat was reading a book and rested her feet on Clint's lap. The archer himself was playing some game at the... GameStation? Was that the name? Steve wasn't sure and didn't care. All he cared about was the Wii because he beat everyone in MarioKart. He won every time but Clint and Tony didn't give up trying. Well, Steve didn't mind. It added a lot of money to the swear jar.

As soon as he sat down in one of the comfy armchairs, Clint stopped the game and Natasha looked up from her book. It was Lord Of The Rings. A good one. But Steve still liked The Hobbit better.

“Ah, there he is! Congrats man, was about time”Clint said and gave him thumbs up. Natasha just nodded at him, but had a smile on her lips.

“What are you talking about?”Steve asked, already fearing what it was about. He really had to talk to Tony.

“Your wedding, dumbass. What else? Definitely not your green socks, seriously they are horrible”Clint said and started the game again.  
“First of all, I'm not married. Second, blame Bruce. They are his socks. I think it was supposed to be funny. And Third, one dollar to the swear jar”  
Clint showed him the middle finger.

Natasha closed her book and looked at him interested.  
“You are not engaged? But Tony just texted me that you said yes and the wedding will be in July”

Steve sighed and rubbed his forehead. He had to find Tony and ask him what the hell was going on.  
With another deep sigh he pushed himself up and made his way down to the workshop.

While standing in the elevator, he thought that he wasn't as freaked out as he probably should. Marrying Tony didn't seem that bad, actually, as he was imagining it, it sounded quite nice.  
His eyebrows shot up as he thought about kissing Tony at the altar.

Okay. Well, that was new. And unexpected. But, Tony did somehow made up the rumor that they were engaged so maybe...  
No. Bad Steve. No hopes. You learned that its good to have low expectations and no hopes.

But obviously the wedding wouldn't be in summer. Way too hot. Spring would be really nice. With all the flowers blooming and puppies.  
Shit. Now he wanted to marry Tony.

“Well done, Tony. Well done”he muttered as he stepped out of the elevator and entered the workshop.

It smelled like oil and sweat and just, Tony. Everywhere on the floor were metal scraps and parts of the iron man suit.

“Really messy, huh”  
Steve jumped at least five feet high and spun around.  
Bruce was leaning against a long table full of... electronic something.

“Wow, you can jump high” he said impressed.  
“What are you doing down here?”Steve asked and looked around, hoping to find Tony somewhere working under a car or something.  
“Waiting for Tony. I have some very interesting results from my latest project. You wanna hear it?”  
Bruce looked excitedly at Steve and he could see that it prickled under his skin to tell him about his discovery.  
But Steve never understood a word and he felt stupid when Bruce or Tony talked science. Also, he really had to find the latter.  
“No, sorry. Maybe another time”he said and smiled apologetic.  
Then he opened his mouth, to ask where the engineer was, but Bruce talked again.  
“Oh, yeah, right. My project is nothing against your big news! Really, my biggest congrats to you-”  
“Please, don't say it”  
“But, you're going to get marr-”  
“No, I'm not” Steve interrupted and raised his hand to stop Bruce from asking any more questions.

“No matter what you've heard. Tony and I are not engaged. It has been some kind of stupid joke from Tony, I guess. And even if it was true, we wouldn't marry in July” The last part wasn't supposed to be heard by anyone but Bruce had good ears and raised a single eyebrow.

“Why not July? July is beautiful in New York!”  
For the second time this day, Steve jumped five feet in the air and couldn't stop himself from letting out a high yelp.  
Tony stood in the entry of his workshop. Dressed in an expensive suit and black sunglasses in his hair. He looked good.  
Stop, no, he was not allowed to crush on Tony, goddammit.

“Oh, there you are. I really have to talk to you” Steve said and smiled weakly.  
“Sure, honey. Shoot it”

Slightly taken back at the nickname, Steve cleared his throat.  
“Well, for some reason, four people congratulated me on my marriage today. Well, my marriage with you. What have you done?”  
Tony chuckled as he stripped out of his jacket and loosened his tie. Than he turned around and watched Steve while opening a few buttons of his shirt.  
“You see, Steve. There is something I have to tell you”,Steve stopped staring at Tony´s fingers and looked in his face. That bastard was grinning smug like he knew exactly what was going on in Steve's mind.  
“I'm interested in you. Like, not just a friendship kind of way. I want to be with you. You're nice, smart, charming, not bad to look at and actually kinda funny”,Steve blushed and his heart started racing at Tony's words,”But I've never been good at dating. And I think it's quite annoying. It's so awkward. _Oh, how's your mom? Dead? Cool, mine too! And, to what school have you been? Should I pay? Oh no, come on, I'll pay, it's fine!_ ”Tony sighed and rolled his eyes,”So I thought, why not skip the whole dating part and go straight to the important stuff!”

Steve blinked. He opened his mouth and closed it again.  
“So, you decided to marry me?! Without telling me?!”he exclaimed, his mind still not keeping up with everything he just heard.

“I was going to tell you! But I was at a meeting and you didn't answer your phone, as always, seriously, why did I even give you one?! And I was so excited about the idea that I told everyone else” Tony gestured wildly with his hands.

He looked at Steve, now anxiously.  
Steve couldn't think properly. He knew, he should be mad or at least a little bit pissed.  
But he couldn't think about something else than: Tony likes me. Tonylikesme. _Tony. Likes. Me._  
He was hopeless.

“Uhm, so, what do you think?” Tony asked and without the enhanced hearing, Steve probably wouldn't have heard it.  
“I-”he started but just slowly shook his head in disbelieve.

Tony threw up his hands and took a few steps in Steve's direction.  
“Look, I know, it was stupid! I should have asked and even if I had asked, what would you want with me? I mean, you're Captain America and I am an alcoholic forty-year old with trust issues. You could have anyone! And you're straight as a stick, I mean you're from the fucking forties! You know, you don't have to say anything, I will leave you alone and don't bother you anymore. I will just leave right now, or maybe you should leave, because this is my workshop and the alcohol is here and after this I want to get drunk so maybe go up and talk to Nat or-”

“Tony, TONY! Just, shut up for a second, okay?!”Steve raised his voice over Tony's rambling.  
The brown-haired immediately closed his mouth and looked down at his shoes.

Steve sighed and wiped a hand over his face.  
“I don't hate you or anything. Yes, you should've told me and also I'm pretty sure that isn't how marrying someone works. You could've at least get me a ring”  
Tony glanced at him.  
“Does that mean you like me too?”he asked with hopeful eyes.

Steve bit his lower lip. Did he like Tony? Yes. Would he marry him? Maybe not right now, but he liked the vision of a future next to him.

Steve nodded slowly and so fast, Steve couldn't react, Tony had thrown his arms around his neck and pressed his lips against then soldier's.  
Steve's eyes grew big in surprise and he heard a shocked sound from Bruce. He had already forgotten that the scientist was still in the room.

Tony's lips were rough, his beard tickled his chin and his nose was filled with the smell of gasoline and a weird perfume that he couldn't identify.  
He hesitated a short moment, but then laid his hands on Tony's hip, closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.  
It was his first after Peggy and his second ever (that one girl when he got his shield didn´t count. She basically just tried to eat his face). He knew he was bad at kissing and it was awkward and kinda uncomfortable but just perfect.

After a few second they broke the kiss and Steve breathed heavily. He shot a short look at Bruce who just stared at them very confused and a bit like a little kid at Christmas.

“So, marry me?”Tony's voice was low and also breathless.  
Steve took a step back and scratched his neck.  
“Tony, I really like you, and I want to be with you and, well, kiss you, but please take it slow? I have never been on a date and would like to have a little time experiencing all of this”he waved his hand between him and Tony.

Did he screw it up? He screw it up. Of course Tony would like someone who has kissed people, been in dates and had sex before. Oh god, _sex_. Definitely Tony wouldn't want to be with a virgin. This guy has probably fucked every girl in New York, he would become annoyed with him!

But Tony didn't take his words back, didn't say: _Sorry, but I don't think this will work out_. He just smiled and cupped Steve's face with his hands (they were warm and he could feel tiny scars all across his palms).  
“It's okay. We will take it easy, then. How about dinner tonight? I know a really good Italian restaurant just a few blocks away”  
Steve felt like he could fly.  
“That sounds amazing”he whispered and leaned forward to kiss Tony again. Slow and soft this time.

After some time, Bruce coughed quietly. He took a deep breath and coughed again. Tony and Steve didn't even look at him.  
“I, uhm, I'm just gonna go then”he said awkwardly and took a few steps to the door;”Well, have fun...?” He threw one last glance at the two kissing men and then hasted to the elevator.

Tony just grinned in the kiss and then buried his hands in Steve's blonde hair.

Maybe this dating-thing would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce is basically the definiton of awkward. I love him. he is me.  
> and i just realized there is no Thor and now i feel bad because i love my thunderboy. 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
